


On Death

by RamdomReader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Off Screen Canonical Character Death, also Stiles kills someone so fair warning, and making preparations, and still always expecting death, and then getting older, this is a fic about a teenager thinking he's going to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Summary: Stiles has known what funerary arrangements he wanted since he was 16. It’s kind of inevitable when you live the kind of life he does.The years went on, and he lost many people. They lost many people. And more and more he felt out of place. He and Scott were all that first pack that remained in Beacon Hills.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 10





	On Death

Stiles has known what funerary arrangements he wanted since he was 16. It’s kind of inevitable when you live the kind of life he does. He was 16 when he first wrote a sort of will. Not a proper one, nothing that would be legally recognised, and it only covered those of his posessions that had to do with the supernatural. He left his research notes and some of his books to Derek, figuring that that way they could still be used to protect the pack. He left all his mountain ash to Scott, because he didn’t trust anyone else with it. He left Erica a thin knife and it’s sheath that she could easily hide. He left Boyd the bat he’d manged to aquire, that was mostly made of mountain ash wood, but had a different wood for the handle. He left Lydia most of his books. He left Isaac two knives. He left Allison the rest of his weapons.

He rewrote his sort of will after Erica and Boyd’s deaths. And again after Allison died and Isaac left. It was after Allison died that he first started adding other things he owned that had nothing to do with the supernatural to it, mementos, keepsakes. He knew it wouldn’t be legally recognised, but he had to try.

He knew Derek wanted to be buried on the grounds of the Hale house. He knew Lydia wanted to be cremated, but was willing to not be if it would mess up the Hales. He knew what funerary arrangements all his pack wanted, and how they wanted to be mourned.

He was 17 the first time he killed. It wasn’t hard. The guy he killed was a hunter who was after Derek. He burned the body, and hoped Derek wouldn’t smell it on him next time they saw each other.

At 18, he made his first proper will, now that he was old enough for it to be legally recognised. Everything he owned was on it, split between his people.

The years went on, and he lost many people. _They_ lost many people. And more and more he felt out of place. He and Scott were all that first pack that remained in Beacon Hills. Lydia was off revolutionarising her field. Erica was dead. Boyd was dead. Allison was dead. Isaac was probably still in France. Derek had left Beacon Hills for good a long time ago, and Stiles was so happy for him. Jackson was presumably still in London. Malia had left Beacon Hills a few years before, saying she’d spent too long in place. The Yukimuras had left Beacon Hills a while ago. And even Scott’s initial pack, Liam and Mason and Corey and Hayden and the rest were scattered across the country now. And the thing is, they’d done a good job. That was the problem. He and Scott were the only members of the current McCall pack who remembered what it was like to constantly fear for your life, to not know whether today would be your last die on earth. They had a reputation now, and Beacon Hills was mostly safe. He knew most of the pack feared him. Scott was good at being welcoming, and seeming non-threatening. He could manage to seem non-threatening, but not welcoming. And he couldn’t hide his ruthlessness during fights. Even those that had never seen him in a fight were nervous, because of his obvious competence when he and Scott ran training. They’d demonstrate things, and it was clear to everyone that they were pretty evenly matched. When they’re in an actual fight, Stiles fights dirty. And he doesn’t hesitate to kill. Scott accepts that these days. He prefers to avoid killing but understands that sometimes it’s necessary. So, Stiles kills. Lets Scott be the safe one to the pack. Deals with threats before they make it into town sometimes.


End file.
